El Baile
by Luna Mikk
Summary: A Tyki no le gustan los bailes de las fiestas, menos todavía cuando se le impone una prometida en ellos, usará lo que tenga a su alcance para escapar, si no fuera porque todo le sale alrevés. [Yaoi Lucky] TykixLavi


**El baile**

Inglaterra, 27 de noviembre de 19xx

19º baile de alta sociedad con los Kamelot como anfitriones.

Casi todos los invitados eran mujeres jóvenes, para desgracia del invitado de honor a aquellos bailes. Lord Tyki Mikk de Portugal, hermano del gobernador Sheryl Kamelot, el cual organizaba aquellos bailes con la única intención de buscarle prometida a su hermanito. Claro que el menor no estaba colaborando, pues no lograba encontrar a nadie, sin contar que este en cada baile se iba con alguna de las chicas a alguna habitación alejada desde ya donde salían gemidos y gritos de placer.

Aquello no le gustaba y siempre regañaba a Tyki que eso no era de buenos nobles y que debía comportarse, sin contar la cantidad de rumores que circulaban entre las mujeres de la nobleza a raíz de todo aquello.

Las mujeres que ya habían pasado un baile con el a solas en una de las habitaciones no paraban de decir que no tenía parada y que podía estar toda la noche haciendo el amor. Por otra parte las que aún no habían tenído el placer de gozar con él, aparte de la creciente envidia que le tenían a las que sí, no dejaban de decir que era poseedor de un cuerpo perfecto y la envidia les hacia decir que, a causa de su gusto por el sexo, tenía varios hijos ilegítimos.

Nadie sabía que era cierto o que no. Solo Tyki, quien gustaba de presumir de todas esas cosas, pero de ahí a ser cierto... Muchos decían que no eran mas que rumores y mentiras contadas para engrandecerle. No obstante, de ese baile no pasaría, Sheryl le encontraría una prometida.

Entre todas ellas había una hermosa jovencita de unos veinte años, de pelo castaño, aun que casi parecía anaranjado y ojos verde oscuro como el musgo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido que se sujetaba directamente al pecho y espalda, sin asas ni nada por el estilo, de un color azul claro hasta la falda donde era mas blanco y transparentaba un poco al llegar a las rodillas pues no era demasiado largo y llevaba tambien un pequeño lacito azul a un lado de la cintura.

–Siento que nuestros padres no pudieran venir Sr. Kamelot, no obstante me han pedido que les recuerde que mi prima es una de las solteras más hermosas de todo el continente y que lo tenga en cuenta a la hora de buscarle prometida a Lord Mikk.– Decía un encantador pelirrojo de hermoso ojo verde, pues el otro estaba tapado por un parche y vestido de gala con un elegante traje negro, hablando con Sheryl.

–Oh está bien Lavi-san, si no me equivoco tu prima es Kumiko-san de la familia Kojima ¿Cierto?- El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.– Y si no me equivoco, entonces tu eres de la familia Bookman.

–No, no se equivoca, pero yo soy hijo único.

Sheryl iba a responderle cuando se dio cuenta de que Tyki se alejaba del baile con otra mujer, esta vez no le dejaría que siguiera con sus cosas y disculpándose con Lavi bajó a la zona de baile atravesándola para seguir a su hermano. El pelirrojo dándose cuenta de esto no pudo evitar la curiosidad y le siguió. En el fondo el tambien deseaba saber si los rumores sobre Lord Mikk eran ciertos o no, pero antes pasó a por su prima pues sabía que ella tambien querría verlo y así los tres fueron hacia la cocina, donde Tyki entró con aquella mujer echando a todos los que alli estaban y cerrando la puerta para su intimidad.

La joven que estaba con Tyki, llamada Naoki, llevaba un vestido rojo y blanco con mangas largas flojas del codo hacia abajo con un lazo rojo por el pecho estilo corset con unas medias negras y zapatos del mismo color, su cabello era completamente negro, y lo llevaba suelto con un pequeño recogido atrás con un lazo violeta, y de ojos color miel a juego con los extrañamente dorados de él, quien llevaba un traje hecho a medida para, negro con camisa blanca y corbata, una corbata que por cierto... odiaba.

Se acercó a la primera mesa que encontró y de forma impulsiva tiró al suelo todo lo que tenía encima para luego coger por la cintura a Naoki y colocarla sobre esta mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Tyki ya comenzaba a meter sus manos por debajo de la falda del vestido mientras que ella desabrochaba la camisa acariciando el pecho de este.

No pudo pasar nada más, pues al margen de los planes de los "temporalmente" amantes, Sheryl irrumpió en la cocina, entrando de golpe, seguido de Lavi y Kumiko, quien practicamente se quedó embobada con el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Tyki sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Una mirada un tanto lasciva, pues si tuviera oportunidad ella misma se tiraría a por él.

–¡Tyki!– Le gritó enfadado haciendo más de hermano que de noble, ahora no estaba para guardar la compostura. –¿¡Se puede saber en qué estás pensando!?

–En que no puedes ser mas inoportuno.– Le respondió Tyki mirandole claramente molesto, girándose mientras Naoki bajaba de la mesa recolocandose el vestido y saludando con una leve inclinación al Sheryl.

–Debes volver a la fiesta, para algo es una fiesta para tí.

–Tú eres el anfitrión, mientras no faltes tú no pasará nada.– Dijo abrochandose ya la camisa y anudándose de nuevo la corbata.

De mala gana Tyki volvió al baile, atravesó toda la marabunta de gente que allí le observaban casi con la baba cayéndoles por la cara, subió las escaleras principales y desde lo alto dejó claro su anuncio.

–Damas y caballeros siento comunicarlo de esta manera, pero la fiesta se ha terminado.– Dicho aquello, simplemente se retiró a su cuarto.

Todas las mujeres que había allí, sin excepción, empezaron a murmurar, hasta que Sheryl, más molesto aún por lo que había terminado por hacer su hermano acabó sentenciando.

–Disculpad todo esto, pero ya hay una seleccionada como prometida para Tyki Mikk. Aún así les agradezco mucho su asistencia.– Trató de hablar con buena cara pero estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud de su hermano así que dado el anuncio fue tras el. –Tyki.– Ahora si debía llamar a la puerta.

–¿Si?– Preguntó abriendo. –¿Que quieres ahora?

–Debes venir a conocer a tu prometida.– Tyki se quedó estupefacto al oir aquello.

–¿Mi... prometida? Estas de broma...

–Por desgracia para tí, no, no es ninguna broma.

Cogió a su hermano menor del brazo y practicamente lo sacó a rastras y lo llevó a la puerta. Ambos terminaron de despedir a la gente, aun que Tyki lo hacía bastante desganado era un buen actor.

Cuando terminaron de despedirse de todas las chicas del baile ya solo quedaban en la sala con ellos Lavi y su prima Kumiko.

–Tyki... Ella es Kojima Kumiko y será tu prometida.

–Es todo un honor Lord Mikk.– Saludó la joven solo recibiendo una mirada analizadora por parte del moreno, aun que siguiendo protocolo, tomó su mano y se la besó haciendo una leve inclinación.

–Es un placer conocerla.

Lavi no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño al ver aquello. Quiza se sentía mal al saber que Tyki se veía obligado a casarse y que si el tardaba mucho en encontrar a alguien seguramente le pasaría exactamente lo mismo. O... quizá no... Tal vez se sentía mal por otra cosa aun que no era capaz de comprender bien el por qué.

–En unos días se celebrará vuestra fiesta de compromiso en casa de Kumiko-san.– Anunció Sheryl a lo que Lavi tuvo que intervenir.

–En realidad... La fiesta se celebrara en mi casa... En la mansión Bookman, sus padres así lo desean y así lo planificaron en caso de que Kumiko-san fuera la elegida.– No pudo mirar a otro sitio que no fueran las cortinas de las paredes o el suelo y se sentía algo estúpido por eso, pero por alguna razón no era capaz de ver a Tyki a los ojos.

No obstante no hubo ningun inconveniente y Sheryl aceptó al igual que Tyki aun que este último lo hizo a regañardientes. Ambos primos abandonaron la mansión Kamelot sabiendo que pronto se volverían a ver. Más concretamente en cuatro días. Cuatro aburridos días que no tardaron en pasar.

Alemania, 1 de diciembre de 19xx

Fiesta de compromiso Mikk-Kojima con los Bookman como anfitriones. Mansión Bookman.

La nieve recubría toda la calle, aunque por suerte, los caballos no tenían problemas todavía para tirar de los carros que llevaban a los invitados a la fiesta de compromiso que uniría a Kumiko Kojima y a Tyki Mikk, ambos de buena familia. Una unión que beneficiaría ademas a ambas partes en el panorama político del país.

Lord Tyki Mikk llegó, como no, con su hermano Sheryl Kamelot, su mujer y su linda y pequeña Road Kamelot. Los dos hombres vestidos elegantemente con trajes de gala y la pequeña con un vestido largo de color blanco con adornos en violeta sutilmente claro.

Nada más entrar en la mansión Bookman fueron recibidos por el anfitrión, el viejo señor Bookman, un anciano quien tenía como único heredero a su nieto Lavi desde la muerte de los padres del joven en un trágico accidente, pues era el único varón que compartía su misma sangre. También fueron recibidos por los señores Kojima, padres de Kumiko.

Kumiko ya debía salir, pero estaba tan nerviosa por el compromiso que se estaba por anunciar, no quedaría bien si una parte implicada aparecía tarde, pero sus piernas temblaban y no era capaz de caminar. Estaba ya preparada vestida con un largo vestido blanco sin asas, que por delante a partir de la rodilla era completamente abierto y transparentaba un poco dejando ver desde atrás incluso las medias azules a juego con los detalles del vestido, unos zapatos blancos, y arriba además, unos guantes y una chaqueta azules con detalles blancos.

–Vamos Kumiko, tu increíble futuro marido está esperando por tí y no debes hacer esperar a alguien como él.– Dijo Mayumi entrando al cuarto de su hermana pequeña. –Si no te das prisa seré yo quien vaya y se comprometa con él.– Dijo con voz soñadora acercándose a su hermana.

Mayumi a pesar de ser la hermana mayor, no era mucho más alta que Kumiko, aunque esta al contrario que su hermana, tenía el pelo muy largo, castaño claro, cercano a rubio y los ojos de un tono turquesa al ser mezcla de azul y verde. Esta llevaba puesto un precioso y corto vestido rojo con detalles negros, sin asas, pero unidos al cuello por dos lados y con la espalda al aire, además de dos largos guantes negros y unos zapatos rojos.

Abajo, con los invitados, los padres de Kumiko se disculpaban por la tardanza de la chica alegando que posiblemente estaría algo nerviosa y acabaron por mandar a Lavi a buscarla, aunque el pelirrojo no parecía querer perder de vista ni un segundo a Tyki, quien sabía por qué razón.

–¿Kumiko, va todo bien? ¿Mayumi?– Preguntó Lavi tocando a la puerta del cuarto antes de que la mayor le abriera la puerta.

–Mira lo que consigues con tus nervios, Kumiko, has hecho que Lavi-kun tenga que venir a buscarte... Seguro que todos te están esperando.– Mayumi acabó saliendo del cuarto, ella no haría esperar al gran Tyki Mikk y si su hermana no estaba preparada para casarse, ella lo haría.

Lavi entró al cuarto luego de que Mayumi se marchara de este y se acercó a su prima sentandose en la cama a su lado, el entendía bien como se debía sentir la joven.

–Venga, Mayumi tiene razón en que no debes hacer esperar a los invitados, si tan dificil te parece, yo te acompañaré y no te dejaré sola.– Lavi le sonrió dulcemente y entonces cogió su mano y ambos se levantaron para acabar saliendo del cuarto e ir a recibir al que iba a ser su esposo y marido.

Cuando iban bajando ya las escaleras, su padre se alegró mucho de ver al fin a su hija, aunque para Lavi y Kumiko lo que vieron no les agradó demasiado... Mayumi se había adelantado bien y ahora conversaba alegremente con Tyki y haciendo gestos bastante descarados con sus intenciones al menos a lo que ellos veían. Era normal que la joven Kojima sintiese celos, pues su hermana estaba intentando ligar con su prometido, y Lavi... Lavi no sabía por que, pero también estaba considerablemente celoso y hasta cierto punto enfadado con Tyki, pues aun siendo que este se iba a convertir en el prometido de su prima, le seguía bien el coqueteo a Mayumi.

–Lord Tyki Mikk.– Hablo Lavi acercándose con Kumiko para que fuera a hacerle caso a quien debía, aunque hubo algo con lo que no contó el pelirrojo... y es que nada más nombrar al moreno, este se giró a ellos, o más concretamente a él... mirándole fijamente con esos ojos dorados que le atraparon irremediablemente en una extraña atracción que provocaba el lord. Se le secó la boca de repente y no era capaz de mantener esa mirada, así que apartó la suya a centrar su atención en otras cosas mientras trataba de hablar nuevamente disimulando el rojo que comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas. –Lo-Lord... Tyki... Tyki Mikk...– Sí, bien, eso ya lo había dicho, vaya genio que estaba hecho, pero ni su mente, ni su propia boca daban para mucho más.

–Lord Tyki Mikk.– Habló ahora su prima haciendo que la atención del moreno pasara del pelirrojo a ella, aunque no sin antes soltar una pequeña y sutil risa por como había reaccionado Lavi. –Soy Kumiko Kojima y...– El mismo efecto, parecía que con solo una mirada Tyki se ganaba a todo el mundo.

–Lo sé.– Dijo el moreno hablando con una sonrisa en sus labios. –La conozco perfectamente lady Kumiko.– Una reverencia, tomó la mano de la joven y beso suavemente el dorso. –Es un placer poder hablar de esta forma por primera vez contigo.– Después de todo, según su hermano, se iban a casar, aunque el todavía no veía bien ese compromiso y haría algo para evitarlo, además, ya había puesto sus ojos en alguien más...

La noche transcurrió con cierta normalidad, y para tranquilidad de los Kamelot, Tyki todavía no había intentado tirarse a nadie de esa sala, pero claro que no, había que preparar el terreno, y mientras que dentro de la casa, todos conversaban alegremente, Tyki aprovechó para alejarse un poco, no haría nada malo, solo quería unos momentos para un pequeño vicio. Subió a uno de los cuartos, uno vacío claro, y de este, salió por el amplio balcón recargandose en la barandilla, se quitó la corbata que tanto odiaba y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco de su chaqueta, cogió uno y lo encendió llevandolo a su boca, por fin algo de relax y tranquilidad. La brisa agradable movia levemente su largo cabello a pesar de llevarlo recogido en una coleta y también hacía ondear el humo del tabaco con cada calada que le daba.

Lavi caminaba por la zona, le habían enviado a buscar al moreno, aunque tampoco es que se estuviese dando demasiada prisa en ello. Al pasar por delante del cuarto donde estaba el otro, le vio fuera, en el balcón, bajo la luz de la Luna y de las estrellas y se acercó despacio.

–Lord Tyki Mikk.– En ese momento ya iba prevenido y para no tener que caer de nuevo en la dorada mirada del moreno, se acercó mirando hacia el cielo estrellado. –Que buena noche hace...– Dijo respirando profundamente la brisa nocturna aunque entonces sus pulmones aspiraron también el humo del tabaco y no pudo evitar ponerse a toser. –Pe-Perdon... Estaba usted fumando... No sabía que lo hiciera, los rumores no hablan sobre eso...– Ese último comentario hizo reír levemente al lord.

–Esta bien, no pasa nada, aunque los rumores no hablen de ello, no es algo que me importe mantener oculto.– Le respondió sinceramente y mirandole con una ligera sonrisa. –Nosotros tampoco tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar, Lavi.– Consiguió atraer entonces toda la atención del otro, haciendo de nuevo que Lavi cayese en las redes de su mirada. –Yo conozco mucho de tu familia, pero apenas se nada de ti, aún siendo como vas a ser, el heredero de los Bookman.

–Así es... Mi padre debía ser quien lo hiciera antes que yo...– Lavi no podía hacer nada para que no se le notaran los nervios en ese momento. Viendo a Tyki ahí junto a él, no podía evitar los malos y lascivos pensamientos... Lo negaría si se le preguntaba, pero deseaba que Tyki le tocara, que le acariciara, que le besara con esa pasión de la que se hablaba... –Pero... pero tras la muerte de mis padres, mi abuelo me nombró a mi como su heredero...

–Debe ser duro para alguien tan joven pasarse la vida entre libros sin poder hacer algo más.– Tyki eso lo dijo con auténtica certeza de que el otro debía aborrecer su vida, y no solo eso, sino que también lo dijo sin pensar mucho. Lavi hasta cierto punto se sintió golpeado duramente por esas palabras.

–Bueno... no es del todo cierto... a mi... a mi me gustan los libros y aprender todo lo que estoy aprendiendo... Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hago...– Al menos no mientras se pusiese a pensar fríamente, pues practicamente no tenía una auténtica vida fuera de los libros.

–Pobre, pobre Lavi.– Tyki apagó el cigarro en la barandilla y se giró por completo al pelirrojo. –Yo puedo ayudarte a, por lo menos, arañar esa vida y libertad que tanto quisieras.– Empezaba su juego y ya le tenía donde quería.

Lavi no respondió nada, solo se giró también al moreno mirándole fijamente, ahora sí, a los orbes dorados que Tyki tenía por ojos, se sentía extraño, hasta su respiración comenzaba a agitarse sin saber bien por qué, aunque todos esos por qués fueron respondidos cuando el moreno acabó uniendo sus labios con los del pelirrojo. La sorpresa de este fue enorme, pero no por ello buscó alejarse... De repente y sin tener pleno conocimiento de cuando sucedió, estaba deseoso y desesperado, por lo que acabó pasando sus manos por los hombros de Tyki y enredando sus dedos en el cabello de este.

Eso no debía hacerse... él, menos que nadie, no con Tyki, ya que se suponía que este iba a casarse con su prima... más que eso, estaban en la fiesta de compromiso, no deberían estar ahí solos, no haciendo eso, tendrían que estar abajo, en la fiesta con los demás... Se le había pasado por la cebza como una idea fugaz que el moreno le estaba embaucando para así poder anular su compromiso y poder seguir llevando su vida de siempre, pero esa clase de pensamientos fueron completamente difuminados por las manos del otro recorriendo con deseo su cuerpo y haciendole moverse de nuevo hacia dentro del cuarto, dejando atrás el balcón y encaminandose hacia la cama, en la cual tropezó y acabó cayendo dejando media ropa fuera, Tyki parecía un mago que la hacía desaparecer, pues el moreno la tenía en sus manos y la acabó dejando caer al suelo, estaba ya medio desnudo a merced del otro, y lo peor es que solo podía desear más y más.

La tensión iba subiendo, y no solo en el cuarto con pelirrojo y moreno, en la zona del baile también había gente que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, justamente por la ausencia del lord ya que la fiesta tenía mucho que ver con él, pero estaba desaparecido, hasta Lavi que había ido a buscarle y tampoco regresaba. Ambos estaban ahora ocupados proporcionándose placer mutuo en la cama del cuarto. Los gemidos inundaban el cuarto mientras los besos y las caricias recorrían el cuerpo ajeno. Ambos ya desnudos, aunque Lavi intentaba controlar al menos donde miraba... no quería que Tyki le pillara mirándole ahí abajo... Tampoco necesitaba verlo, podía notarlo perfectamente cuando sus cuerpos se juntaban hasta el punto de sentir los latidos del contrario en el pecho de cada uno como un tambor rítmico. El moreno siempre buscaba algo más, y con Lavi ya a su merced consiguió una mejor posición sobre el otro y llego a acariciar su entrada antes de introducir un dedo, un poco de tanteo... aunque el gemido entre placentero y un poco molesto del pelirrojo le indicó lo que el otro quería, y era nada más y nada menos que lo mismo que él.

Tyki se relamió los labios con deseo y ya no tuvo mucho más que hacer, Lavi mismo rodeo la cintura del moreno con sus piernas, le buscaba también, por lo que el mayor ya solo tuvo que acercarse más para poder penetrarle al fin liberando ambos un gemido, aunque el del pelirrojo un poco más molesto y dolorido, pero igualmente placentero, Tyki parecia un mago que con el simple roce de sus manos te hacía sentir lo que jamás podría imaginar.

El ambiente se llenó de sus gemidos y hasta había cierto aroma a sexo que ya no se podría eliminar facilmente, después de todo, Tyki embestía con fuerza a Lavi que no hacía más que disfrutar cada momento, por mucho que pudiese dolerle su primera vez, ese hombre que tenía sobre él, era excepcional hasta para opacar todo dolor en puro placer, por mucho que su mente le dijera que solo estaba haciendo eso para librarse de casarse con su prima... no le importaba... todo carecía de importancia ante el acto del sexo con Tyki Mikk.

Todo fue muy deprisa, aunque pareció eterno y Lavi no quería que nada terminara acabó gimiendo con fuerza cuando se corrió sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo... demasiado placer... aunque a pesar de eso las embestidas no cesaron, se avergonzaba ser tan novato en ciertos asuntos, asuntos del corazón... se había corrido demasiado pronto. Los besos... los roces de sus manos... el moreno era puro fuego que le quemaba al minimo contacto, le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había ni soñado...

Dos, tres... cuatro veces tuvo que correrse Lavi para que Tyki acabara una sola vez corriendose en su interior liberando un fuerte y placentero gemido antes de quedar ambos sobre la cama respirando agitadamente.

Lavi miraba a Tyki de reojo, todavía estaba sonrojado, aunque después de semejante acto era normal... o eso pensaba al menos. Se sentía extraño y su corazón todavía latía desbocado. El lord por contra, en cuanto pudo se incorporó y se levantó de la cama, cogió la chaqueta de su traje que descansaba en el suelo, y rebuscó por la cajetilla de tabaco que llevaba en el bolsillo interior, cogió un cigarro, un encendedor y se puso a fumar sin volver a salir al balcón, estaba desnudo y hacía frío. El pelirrojo le miraba "ahí" abajo, no podía creer, pensando ahora más friamente, como es que le había metido "eso" dentro de él, por el trasero nada menos... Él también fue a levantarse, pero sus intentos quedaron frustrados por el tremendo dolor.

–Deberías descansar un poco, no podrás moverte sin sentir dolor por un tiempo.– Quiso decirle que podía quedarse ahí a dormir, pero seguramente no lo aceptaría, después de todo, estaba su familia esperándole en la fiesta, fiesta a la que él también debía regresar y hacer un importante anuncio. –Oe, Usagi, me gustó hacerlo contigo, deberíamos repetir otro día.– Frase de paso, le decía eso a toda la gente con la que se acostaba aunque nunca volvía a repetir nunca con nadie, ¿para qué? Eso arruinaría su reputación y le daría alas a su hermano para buscarle a más pretendientes... Cuando el cigarro que fumaba se consumió, lo dejó en el cenicero de la mesilla de noche y cogió el resto de su ropa para vestirse.

–Se supone... que venía aquí a buscarle para que fuera con mi prima, pero... después de entregarme de esta forma... ya no servirá de nada...– Dijo Lavi intentando aparentar que se sentía mal, culpable, pero era imposible con la enorme sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, estaba feliz por haber sido tomado por alguien como Tyki, era imposible no caer rendido de amor ante el mayor.

–No iba a casarme con tu prima en ningún momento desde el principio.– Le respondió Tyki acomodandose bien la ropa, toda, menos la corbata, no se la pondría, odiaba esa cosa, la dejó sobre la cama y ya se dirigió a salir del cuarto, todos suspiraron con cierta sorpresa al verle bajando por las escaleras, regresando así a la zona de la fiesta. Sheryl estaba con la familia de Lavi, Kumiko estaba ahí, se suponía su prometida... aunque no tenía la más minima intención de casarse con ella y lo daría a conocer, por lo que se acercó donde estaban ellos.

–Lamento haberos hecho esperar... había algo que tenía que hacer antes de nada... aunque tras eso me quedé pensando... que no voy a casarme.– Hablaba muy en serio y quería que su hermano lo entendiera al fin. –Sheryl, Kumiko-san... acabo de acostarme con Lavi en el cuarto.– Lo dijo sin rodeos, mientras, Lavi, todavía en cama, soltaba un pequeño estornudo. –Me gustó estar con Lavi, sin presiones, sin problemas, me gusta mi vida y no voy a cambiarla por el capricho de un hermano loco.– Así lo veía él, aunque... no contó con lo que un hermano loco podía llegar a hacer.

–Bien...– Habló Sheryl aún con un tic en el ojo. –Pues si tan bien te lo pasaste con Lavi te casarás con él.– Aquello sorprendió sobremanera a todos los presentes, Tyki incluído, aquello desde luego no estaba en sus planes... y Lavi volvía a estornudar en el cuarto.

El pelirrojo, soportando el dolor, pensó que no era bueno estar ahí acostado mucho más, no debía dejar que nadie sospechara, pues estaba ausente a lo que se hablaba en la sala de la fiesta. Cuando consiguió vestirse, salió del cuarto y cuando llegó a las escaleras ya escuchaba cosas parecidas a una discusión... Sheryl se puso muy contento al verle llegar aunque su familia no le veía con los mismos ojos ya... hasta Kumiko parecía muy enfadada con él por como le veía... Cuando llegó con ellos a ver que ocurría fue consciente de que en el que debía ser el baile de compromiso de lord Tyki Mikk con su prima, ahora sería conocido como el baile de compromiso de lord Tyki Mikk con el heredero Lavi Bookman Jr., sin más opción de discusión por parte de nadie.

**Fin**

_Luna: Ahm... no se que demonios salió aquí ewe … Este es un fic que subo hoy aquí por una razón muy simple... ¡Es el cumpleaños de mi querida Rika! Así que felicidades. Ten un maravilloso cumple y espero que te guste esta cosa que escribí aquí._

_Apesta... yo se que apesta T_T Casi mejor quedate con el drabble de cumpleaños uwu No se merece que te guste T_T_

_Como ya dije además... mi siguiente objetivo es retomar el long fic de "Noah" que fue detenido hace ya tiempo por problemas personales de salud, pero ya estando mejor y con nuevas fuerzas para escribir voy a retomar próximamente._


End file.
